Moth to a Flame
by not2important
Summary: One's shy the other is quiet and reserved. So why do they feel this attraction, like a moth to a flame.  Is rated M for later chapters.
1. Tea?

A/N: Alright this will be my first attempt at a multi-chapter story as well as my first Shino/Hinata. The same goes as before with my first fanfic, flame if you want I don't care I'm than likely to post it so everyone can see if it's really stupid.

Oh yeah before I forget this will not follow the anime/manga as this is _my _story. But there might be some mentions of what goes on in the early anime/manga. But my characters will be 18.

As goes with any story though: You Don't Like Don't Read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (I'm only posting this once, so if you really need to see it go to the first chapter.)

Summary: One's shy the other is quiet and reserved. So why do they feel this attraction, like a moth to a flame.

Some people say that moths are drawn to flames…those people would be correct. Those same people would also say that it's dangerous for moths to get too close to a flame. They would yet again be correct. Because really who would throw caution to the wind only to get burned.

But what would happen if two moths were to throw out good sense and be drawn into the flame together? Would they be burned or would they burst into flames of passion and love?

…

She watched as Shino and Kiba sparred. It was a spectacular sight to see to. It was an unusually warm and sunny day in Konoha. Most everyone had decided that today was a day for no jackets. Even she, Hinata, herself had decided that it was too hot for her usual winter jacket.

But what was so spectacular about Kiba and Shino was Kiba, like so many others today decided to wear no jacket today, and Shino, one of the odd few, decided to still wear their jacket.

It was so spectacular because it was so hot and Shino still had that damn jacket on. Now that Hinata thought about it she had never seen him without his jacket on. Now though, she wondered what's underneath that jacket? Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Kiba flying into a tree beside her from receiving a hard kick to the chest from the ever-calm Shino.

"Kiba-kun are you alright," questioned Hinata, seeing Kiba get up from the ground.

"Yeah I'm just fine. Bug-boy just got a good kick in on me." Smirked the brash boy running up to his opponent to deliver a right hook only to get it blocked.

Seeing them begin to fight again, Hinata returned to her thought of what might be under Shino's jacket. She thought of how his chest must be pale and unblemished. No doubt it was smooth to the touch but hard from hours of long training and many fights.

_Hm, I wonder how I can get that jacket off of Shino._

Hinata blushed bright red as her thoughts took her from just thinking about taking off his jacket. She was so lost in her thoughts about Shino…with no jacket that she missed the end of Shino-kun and Kiba-kun's fights. She jolted out of her daydreams by Kiba waving his hands in front of her face and calling her name.

"Hinata, Hinata-chan are you alright?" Kiba asked with a concerned look on his face.

Hinata blushed at the intense look Kiba and what she assumed Shino as well were giving her. But with his dark shades on she didn't know. Hinata nodded her head at Kiba's question.

"Are you sure?" He said. He saw the look she had on her face. It was one that she usually had when she was thinking about Naruto. Then he wondered if the girl was thinking about the boy.

Hinata smiled at him. "Yes Kiba-kun, I'm sure."

She turned her head to Shino and blushed a light pink as she remembered her thoughts of just a few moments ago. Kiba didn't miss her look at the silent boy. He turned his head towards Shino. He had his head turned to the side not looking at anyone but Kiba was sure he was listening.

Kiba looked back to Hinata. Then a thought crossed his mind, what if it was Shino she was thinking about instead of Naruto? Then he began to think about how Hinata reacted around the hyperactive blonde.

The longer he thought about it the longer he realized that she no longer stuttered or blushed around him, she also didn't blush at anyone mentioning his name, but most importantly she no longer fainted around him. She could hold complete conversations without having to trip over her words or pausing. That thought gave him pause.

Could Shino be the one to replace her feelings for Naruto? He decided to try out his new revelation.

"So Hinata-chan I heard that Naruto's coming back from his mission today."

Hinata rose as eyebrow at him and cocked her head to the side. "Really, now? Well I hope he was successful on his mission and didn't get hurt."

While she was talking to Kiba Shino had turned his head to stare at Hinata. He took in her features. No blush, no stutter, no anything. He wondered at this, but he chalked it up her gain in confidence from over the years. He never would have thought that it was anything that Kiba was predicting at the moment. Kiba nodded his head.

It was just as he thought. She was over her crush on Naruto. Now he wonder how long she how she had been over it. How long had she been crushing on one of her best friends? He would have to ask her when he was alone with her and had a better understanding on where both her and Shino stood.

Well now that he was done for the moment with inspecting his little theory he had to go. "Well Hinata-chan, Bug-boy I have to get going, bye I'll see you tomorrow for training." And with that Kiba left. There was a small silence where neither Shino nor Hinata knew what to say.

"Um, Shino-kun, could um, do you think you could come over and take a look at my garden?" Hinata almost stuttered out. Shino underneath his jacket frowned at Hinata. That was so like Hinata four years ago that it was unlike her now.

"Sure Hinata-chan. But didn't you ask me yesterday if I could take a look at it today?" Shino spoke in his deep quiet voice.

Hinata nodded her head. "Hai, Shino-kun. I was just asking again to make sure you didn't have anything more important to attend to." Hinata said looking up into his face. Although if you were to ask him he wouldn't be quite sure if she was looking at him or not. Shino just nodded his head.

_It figures she would be worried about me having something more important to do._

Shino smiled at the thought of Hinata worrying of something like that. Sometimes Hinata was just too kind and sweet and loving and caring and sexy-_whoa shut up brain._ Shino said to himself as his mind started to get away from him. He cleared his throat as well as shaking his head to get his thoughts and raging hormones under control.

"Lets go Hinata-chan." He said slowly, walking over to her from her position on the ground. He reached his hand out to her. She took it and gently pulled herself up with his help. Shino glanced of at her then down at their conjoined hands when she stood up.

Her hand was soft and warm against his. It looked so small against his lager hand. And it felt…good. It felt too good in his hand, he reasoned. Especially since his Kikaichu were starting to hum loudly, moving around excitedly. Soon after his hand feel away from Hinata's, not wanting her to feel his bugs move under his skin. It was bad enough he was she could hear them.

When Shino dropped his hand from hers Hinata felt fretful. She wanted him to keep holding her hand. It's not like she minded, but _he_ didn't know that of course. Then she wondered why she felt that way. She knew she liked him but she hadn't told him that. Hell she didn't even know if he liked her. So how in any way would he know that she wanted him?

So as they walked quietly out of the forest together she could barely hear the slight hum of his bugs. She didn't mind the sound of their vibrations. The sound they had always produced clamed her mind and gave her a sense of peace. It was especially true when she went into battled with Shino and Kiba. They were like the clam to her storm before hell broke lose. She found her center and focus with the loud hum they sent when she was around them.

Her thoughts were broken half way to her house when Shino started talking.

"So what is it you need my help with in your garden?"

"It's nothing really, it's just that there's these insects that keeps eating all my flowers. I was just really wondering if you knew what type of bugs they are and if you knew anyway to get them out of my garden."

Shino nodded his head. Shino came over periodically to help Hinata with her garden or whenever she had any problems. While he didn't know a lot about actual gardening he knew a lot about different species of insects and how to get rid of them without harming the bugs or the plants.

…

It was times like these visits when he felt like he was being tortured. When the object of his desires would sit next to him in her garden and watch while he his Kikaichu to communicated with the beetles destroying the garden. As he sat and examined the beetles he could smell her soft sweet scent. It enticed his senses and made him want to see if she tasted like she smelled.

Cinnamon and lilac. He took a soft deep breath and released it slowly. He let the scent roll over him and commented it to memory. Hinata glanced over at Shino curiously. She saw him take a deep breath and she wondered if he like the flowers she planted. When She saw Shino go back to observing the beetle in his hand she stood up.

She brushed herself off as she got up. She looked at Shino again and waited for him to look at her. She knew he could tell she was staring at so all she had to do was wait until he was done with the bug. And it didn't take long for her to get her wish. A minuet or so after she started staring he turned to look at her face…well she thought that's what he did. She wished she could she his eyes.

"Would you like to come inside for some tea?" She asked with a small light pink blush dusting on her cheeks.

Shino arched a brow at her, though he was consciously aware she couldn't actually see it thanks to his hood that covered his head. This also wasn't the first time he had seen her blush. This however, was the first time she invited him into HER house. Not the Hyuga compound but her actual home. In the two years she had stayed in her own house no but Kurenai had been here.

Shino cocked his head to the side, but said nothing. This made Hinata nervous. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Um…it's ok if you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that, that um it might be…"

"Hinata…I would enjoy that." Came Shino's deep voice as he cut off her nervous rant before it started. She smiled up at him. Relieved that he was going to accept her offer.

They walked up to the front door and Hinata unlocked the door opened it and…

A/N: Ha, ha left it on a cliffy so tell me what you guys think and if you like it enough I'll continue it but if not I'll make it a 2 shot.


	2. Why and Plot?

Hinata dropped to her knees as she walked through the door. "My house," she whispered looking at Shino. Shino walked up to her and gently pulled her out the door way. He looked around and saw her broken home. "Stay here. Let me make sure everything's alright." She nodded as he walked in more and surveyed the damage. Chairs turned over, cabinet doors on their hinges, dishes were carelessly thrown about. He went from room to room where he saw more of what happened in the kitchen.

He stopped when he reached the master room. _Should I? This is her private room. But what if who ever did this to her house destroyed her room too?_ He made his decision and walked in. He looked around the room to see that she had pictures of her friends and family on walls that were lavender. Her bed set was a deep cherry wood that complemented the wall color nicely. Above her bed were two big elegant fans, one that depicted a cherry blossom tree with two people sitting underneath with butterflies floating around them under the moon. The other one had a picture of flowers blowing peacefully in the wind.

He walked over to the side table she had next to the bed. She had pictures of all her close friends. The one that stood out the most to him was a picture of himself taken when he had become a jounin. It was also the only single picture the rest were group pictures of her friends. His heart gave a jump as he realized this. _I wonder what this means_.

He pondered it then thought better of it. Now was not the time to think about it. Someone just broke into _his_ Hinata's home. This mad him mad all over again as he turned his back on the room and went into her connected bathroom. He stopped dead. There was a message on the wall written in… _is that blood_? The substance on the wall was a red but looked like it was drying into a brownish color. Reading the message on the wall made him sick to his stomach.

He heard a noise behind him and turned around and saw Hinata just walking up. He walked out of the bathroom and firmly shut the door. "It looks like they destroyed every room except here." Hinata said quietly tears brimming in her eyes. "Hinata lets leave and report this to the Hokage." Shino's voice urged. He was eager to be out of the house. He didn't want her to see what was written on her bathroom wall.

"Who would want to do this to me?" Hinata asked as they walked out of the house and closed the door. Shino took her hand in his and pulled her to him. He embraced her tightly never wanting to let her go. "It's going to be alright, Hime. I'm going to find who did this." He said not realizing he had called her princess. She welcomed the hug and her heart gave a jolt of happiness as she realized what he said.

Shino reluctantly pulled out of the hug, "Come on Hina-Chan lets go." They walked in silence for a few before either one spoke again. "Thank you Shino-kun I appreciate you." Shino turned his dark shades to her before speaking. "You're welcome Hinata. I would do anything for you. I care for you and would do anything to help you out." What was left unsaid was you are mine.

The rest of the way to the tower was quite each lost in thought, neither realizing that they had held hands all the way. As they entered the tower and asked for an audience with the Hokage they pulled their hands to their side just now realizing they were holding hands. Hinata blushed thinking about the boy next to her.

Not too long and they were in front of the Hokage. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two?" The Hokage smiled. She was glad to have a distraction from all the paper work that littered her desk. She gestured for them to sit. Hinata sat while Shino stood. The Hokage looked up as he started to speak. "Good evening, Hokage-Sama, but the reason we are here is because Hinata's home has been broken into."

Shino took in the Tsunade's reaction. The Hokage looked alarm then angry. Someone would dare broke into one of her best ninja's home. The girl was very kind and sweet. Who would want to break into her home? Tsunade directed her gaze toward Hinata. "Was anything stolen?" Hinata shook her head. "No, Hokage-Sama that I can tell at least."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Very well, I need you to write a list of all the things in your house and give it to me by tomorrow and I will have it looked into." She turned her head to Shino again her gaze intense. "If it were her house that got broken into, why are you here?" Hinata spoke up from her seat with a light blush on her cheeks. "He was there to help me with my garden. I had invited him in for tea when found out."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow at this. _She_ actually invited a male into her house. According to what she knew she never did that. She looked at the couple before her. Hinata was still blushing while looking discreetly at Shino with a look in her eye that only Naruto had ever gotten. And Naruto hadn't gotten that look since he came back from his training mission. She couldn't really tell what was going on with Shino since he had on his damn shades and those two hoods, but she could tell that his head was slightly inclined to the right to where Hinata was sitting.

_Hm, I wonder._ Tsunade got an evil smile on her face. Shino and Hinata sweat dropped as they saw the gleam in her eyes. "Hinata, you will stay with Shino at his house until this matter is cleared up." Hinata blinked, "Huh." _Did I hear her right_? They both thought at the same time. "But, um Hokage-Sama I don't want to bother Shino-kun and his family. I-" The Hokage held her hand up to stop her protest.

"Hinata-chan, I know you can take care of yourself but I want you be as safe as possible. And Hinata don't worry you won't be a burden on anybody. Shino's family likes you. Now don't argue any further as I will not take no for an answer." Tsunade had risen and put a hand on her shoulder while she spoke with her. Tsunade smiled, "If you do keep trying to argue to stay with Shino and his family then you can always stay with Naruto." She finished when it looked like she was still going to argue.

From the corner of her eye she saw Shino stiffen more, she smirked when she saw him relax as Hinata answered. "No, Hokage-Sama. I can stay with Shino." She applauded herself mental for her deviousness. She was sure a few years ago she wouldn't have turned that offer down. "Very good then," She said sitting down writing out a note.

"Anubu!" She called. One lone Anubu in a dog mask appeared. She gave him her directions and he disappeared again. "The Aburame Clan knows you're coming. Go on you're dismissed." When Hinata got up Shino told her, "You go on I need to tell the Hokage something." When she closed the door he started to speak. When he got done telling her the Hokage was enraged. She was glad that she sent Hinata with him.

Then she smiled. She wondered when they were going to admit that they liked each other. Then she wondered when they would be back for their marriage license. Oh she just knew her plan would work.

…

Miki Aburame was busy working in her kitchen when a dog Anubu appeared handing her a note. Miki nodded her thanks and began to read the note.

_Miki, I have an idea for you. I know you've been worried about Shino being lonely. You remember Hinata, right. Well something has happened and they came into my office today and I noticed something…I think they like each other. You know Hinata is like a second daughter to me and I don't want her alone either. So how about we get these two together, hm? Oh, Hinata will be coming to stay with you guys for a while until we get this matter settled. Also send me a reply, although I'm sure you'll agree with._

_-Tsunade_

Miki smiled. _Perfect! I've been worried about him lately. Oh, and I like Hinata._ She wrote her reply, sent it back and smiled. _I have the perfect idea. _Miki thought to herself. Then she dashed off to set everything up so it would be perfect.

A/N: Sorry it's so short and it took me sooo long you can beat up in reviews if you like. As always commentary is welcome


End file.
